


Now That You've Caught Me

by itsveryhardtoexplain



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by it really, Thief!Dick Grayson, catch me if you can au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsveryhardtoexplain/pseuds/itsveryhardtoexplain
Summary: Dick was 13 when his parents died.He learned how pickpocket and misdirect. How to look like a poor, hungry waif and, most importantly, how to forge.Dick managed to cross the country seven times over the course of six months before he got caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more based off of the musical so this is a fanfic based off of a musical based off a movie based off a book based off a real guys life. 5 degrees of separation.
> 
> I know this would be really hard to do today. Suspension of disbelief, ok?
> 
> Also, don't leave comments saying 'oh but dicks parents fell when he was nine!! :-(!!!' I know this. I aged him up because he would be joining the team and it wouldn't make sense for a nine year old to be traveling alone like this.

Dick was 13 when his parents died.

It was just an accident (that’s what the Gotham police keep telling him). 

He couldn’t stay with the circus anymore after the accident because his parents never bothered naming a next of kin. They couldn’t imagine something going wrong. Neither could Dick. Until it did.

They shoved him into a juvenile hall because a lack of vacancies. That didn’t last long.

Dick escaped during the night within a week, hoping to catch the circus before they packed up. He only found out later that the police had almost demanded they leave once he was removed from their care (apparently a suspicious death is enough of an excuse to run carnies out of town).

Suddenly Dick was alone. He couldn’t go back to the hall. He wouldn’t dare. But everyone he knew was gone. So he found a nice warehouse near the train tracks heading out of town and slept.

When he awoke, Dick learned. He learned how pickpocket and misdirect. How to look like a poor, hungry waif and, most importantly, how to forge.

It turned out to be quite easy to forge checks. All he did was filch some real checks off of businessmen or bankers and then alter the routing number at the bottom. It took weeks for each check to either be flagged or bounce. It worked wonderfully.

The most important thing Dick used during this time he didn’t learn on the street. As a circus performer the first thing learned after walking and talking was how to entertain and acting was just an extension of that.

Dick learned how to become another person, how to absorb the clothes he wore into his being and trick those he wanted.

He managed to leave Gotham two months after turning 14. He had stolen the clothes necessary out of a dry cleaners and after arranging himself to appear proper, he made his way to Gotham Airport and began his charade.

He was Robbie Malone, son of Jason K. Malone, millionaire owner of Jackson Dynamics, and was traveling alone from Gotham to Keystone City after being told of his parents divorce. He is upset, in a rush, stressed out, and, most importantly, young.

Dick, while being 14, looked quite young for his age and he utilized it to its fullest.

Most of the attendance Dick dealt with while buying his ticket were either sympathetic, or annoyed enough that few questioned his story. The few that did were simply told he was being escorted by the elderly looking man standing off to the side. Dick had no clue who that man was, but neither did the airline employees. He made it onto the plane just fine.

Dick repeated this process seven times over the course of six months before he got caught. He was going back to Gotham to visit a stash he had made in the city when he was confronted just out of the airport.

He was was jauntily walking out of the revolving doors when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and clamped over his mouth. Immediately Dick began to struggle as he was dragged off to a nearby alley.

Once he was hidden in the dark, Dick’s captors released him, allowing him to get a look at the person- or rather persons who had snatched him.

It was a group of kids, who, upon close inspection, weren't quite normal. One of them, despite the dark, Dick could swear had gills while yet another looked too much like superman to be a coincidence (the symbol on his chest made the comparison much easier).

Within moments one of the kids rushed up to him pressing another hand to his mouth. “Don’t scream. We’re not bad guys, no matter how shady this may feel, I promise. I mean, that’s what I would say if-” Someone cleared their throat behind him. “Yeah, ok. I’m gonna take my hand  away, don’t scream, ok?” The hand was tentatively taken away and Dick just glared suspiciously at the redhead looming over him.

He took a mental breath before beginning his show. “Why did you kidnap me? Do you know who I am?”

One of the others took a step forward. The one with gills. “Yes. Richard John Grayson. Son of John and Mary Grayson, last of the Flying-” Dick darted forward before the worlds were completely out of his mouth, but in moments baby superman had him in his arms and in the air.

The gilled boy approached him again. “I’m sorry we had to meet this way.” Dick ignored him as he struggled to get out of the larger boys grasp.

Suddenly one of the two girls shoved her way to the front of group. “Let’s cut to the point. Batman sent us.” Dick froze. Turning his head to face her. She crossed her arms and smirked. “We are to bring you into custody. He’s taken a notice to your little spending spree.” Dick looked around once more, slowly taking in the group around him once more, counting five kids and calculating his chances at getting away when the last member of the group took a step forward. 

She had an apologetic look on her face as she rose a hand to his face. “Sorry!” Dick was out before he could wonder what about.

* * *

 

The next time Dick woke up he was handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room. He barely had time to look around when the door to his right swung open, with the Batman himself sweeping in.

He sat himself down across from Dick and slapped down a file folder on the table, ignoring the boy’s wide eyes.

“Richard Grayson. What happened?”

“Dick.”

“Hmm?”

“Call me Dick.”

“I will when you answer the question.”

The interrogation that followed became burned in DIck’s mind. He was ruthlessly questioned about his motivations and past for what seemed like hours before the Bat finally relented.

Batman stood up, towering over Dick. “I would like to make you an offer.” Dick remained silent as Batman continued on. “I would like to offer you a space on that team you saw today in return for never spending a minute in jail. You will be detained to a point, but will be given more freedom than a traditional sentencing would allow.”

Dick stared into the eyes of the Bat’s cowl. “What’s in it for you?”

“We need a member of the team with technical expertise such as yours.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I also would like to avoid throwing a fourteen year old in Juvenal hall.”

Dick smirked. “That makes two of us.” He stretched his right hand as far as the handcuffs would allow. “You have a deal.”


End file.
